Between the Stacks
by BLuIcy
Summary: "The picture alone, without the written word, leaves half the story untold." -James Lafferty. CARYL A/U smut shot.


**Hello Everyone! So this is what I have been working on and the reason why I have not posted on High Maintenance. This has been a little brain child of mine that I have been wanting to do and thanks to HaloHunter89 who pushed me to finally do it and of course EnglishPoet18 who gave me some great ideas and edited it for me. I am hoping to actually be able to work on HM tomorrow since I am off for the day, so fingers crossed that I get something out lol. **

**Hope you enjoy! **

Lighting streaked across the sky as Daryl pulled the truck into the mostly empty parking lot in front of the county library. Climbing out of the truck, he pulled a battered pack of cigarettes from his shirt pocket. Lighting one he took a long drag, letting the nicotine flow through his system. Titling his head back he exhaled just as the first few drops of rain began to fall.

Moving quickly he headed up the steps inside the main door. He was early so the meeting would just be getting started. Twice a week for a month now Daryl had been coming to the library to pick Merle up from his AA meetings. He had been shocked when his brother had come to him asking for rides home. Daryl never thought he would stick with it, but he was and it made him happy seeing the positive effect the meetings seemed to be having on Merle's life.

The meetings had done something for Daryl too. Arriving early at the end of the second meeting, Daryl had met the librarian, and she was nothing like what he had pictured a librarian to be. Petite and slender with auburn curls, Carol was her name and she had the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. They had struck up an awkward conversation...well probably more awkward on his end. He had barely known what to say to her and she seemed to delight in his nervous state, teasing him till his face felt like it was on fire. He had left that night feeling more pissed off and turned on than he had ever been before which did nothing but infuriate him more. He swore to himself that from then on he would just wait for Merle outside. But when the following week rolled around he found himself there early once again, seeking her out this time for yet another awkward conversation. In the end it only served to leave him even more flustered than the first.

He found himself over the first few weeks gaining the upper hand in their teasing. Teasing her almost as much as she teased him, he remembered the first time he caused her to blush. He hadn't been able to wipe the smirk off his face the rest of the night.

He had no idea what was going on between them, but he found himself looking forward to the nights when he had to pick Merle up. His mind wandered to her during the day and he thought of taking a chance after last weeks meeting and asking her out. But before he could get past "I was wondering...", Merle had to interrupt them and he had clammed up, refusing to risk being shot down in front of his brother. He had turned back just as Merle dragged him out the door and she thought he saw a look on her face that he could only describe as disappointment.

Daryl now stood at the front desk but Carol was no where to be found. Her computer was still on and her purse was in her chair so he knew she was still in the building, having told him once how much she enjoyed working late simply for the quiet it offered after a busy day at the library. He stepped behind the desk to head to the back room there and surprise her when a squeaking noise coming from the stacks caught his attention.

He was silent as he moved through the stacks, catching glimpses of her as she pushed the small metal cart through the aisles. Coming up behind her he saw that she was reading a book as she shelved books. He shook his head, amazed that she could focus on both so easily.

Moving towards her he was hit with her smell, honeysuckles. He suppressed a groan as her scent raced through his bloodstream.

"Whatcha reading?" He growled, his mouth so close to her ear that he could almost taste her.

Carol let lose a strangled yelp, the book she was reading bouncing around in her hands as she struggled to hold on to it and catch her breath at the same time. Spinning around she clutched the book to her chest, her breaths still coming out ragged. With her chest heaving and her face flushed, Daryl was certain he had never seen anything more damn beautiful in his entire life.

Daryl chuckled at the glare that she was shooting him. Nodding at the book she still clutched tightly in her hand, "Gonna share with the rest of us?" He asked, waving his hand around as if others were present with them in the stacks.

Carol's eyes widened as she glanced down at the book in her hand, her face flushing even more as she quickly shoved the small paperback behind her back.

"Dammit Daryl!" Carol cried out. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Daryl smirked. He was really enjoying having the upper hand but what really was catching his attention was the book that she seemed so intent on hiding from him. He had caught her reading a few times over the last few weeks but she had never hidden what she was reading from him before.

Daryl moved into her space slowly, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. His smirk widened as Carol began to back away from him, the cart going with her as she moved. She gasped when she heard the cart knock into the wall, her steps faltering at the sudden stop. Daryl's hands shot out, grasping Carol by her hips to steady her. Daryl opened his mouth a teasing jab on the tip of his tongue, but he was stopped by the soft thud of the book Carol had been holding as it hit the carpeted floor.

Carol squirmed, trying to twist out of Daryl's grasp, but Daryl was quicker. Spinning Carol around letting his hold on her go, he swooped down, snatching the small paperback from the ground. Flipping the book over in his hands Daryl raised an eyebrow at what he saw. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the blush returning to Carol's face. Looking back to the cover, Daryl snorted reading the title, _Plunder My Heart. _The cover showed a bare chested man with dark hair, his arms wrapped around a woman with long black hair in a blouse so tight, that it left little to the imagination as well as a very tattered skirt.

Flipping opening the book Daryl skimmed the page, his blood heating up the more he read. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the words on the page. He had seen plenty of porno's in his life, living with Merle he had gotten used to it. They had never affected him the way these words on the page were though.

Carol was mortified when Daryl picked up the book and began to read. These cheesy romance novels were her guilty pleasure. She knew they were pretty much mindless dribble, but the fantasy they created for her was just too satisfying for her to give up. She was lonely, never really one that was good at dating. All the friends she had were either married or in a relationship and going at it solo cruising bars to pick up men was never her thing. Her love life boiled down to what she read in books.

She was wracking her mind, trying to come up with an excuse as to why she was reading it and for the life of her she couldn't understand why she felt the need to or why she was feeling so embarrassed. But for some reason she was embarrassed. She wanted Daryl to see her in the best light. What she saw on his face though had her heart pounding in her chest causing a fire to ignite in her blood, shooting straight to her core. She clenched her thighs together tightly to help with the throb between her legs. Daryl was fast, cornering her between him and the cart, his breathing heavy and his eyes nearly black.

"Is this what you read when you're alone?" Daryl whispered, his voice husky.

Carol's eyes were wide. She had never in her wildest dreams imagined Daryl this way because he was usually so shy. Her breath hitched when he leaned into her more, his nose grazing up the side of her neck.

"Daryl?"

"Hmm?" Daryl hummed, his lips hovering above hers.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Carol breathed, her voice shaky.

Banding his arms around her waist, Daryl pulled Carol flush against his chest, brushing her lips with his own so softly that Carol wasn't even certain they had touched at all.

"Don't know," He murmured. "I'm winging this."

He claimed her mouth again, a little harder this time, their lips working in tandem. Daryl slid his tongue along the seam of her lips, begging for entrance into her mouth. He was desperate for a taste of her. Carol parted her mouth for him, their tongues gliding against each other. They both groaned as they got a taste of one another.

Breaking apart they were both panting. Daryl pulled his arm away, holding the book up to Carol and flipping it open to the page he had been reading a few minutes earlier.

"Read it to me." He growled.

Carol picked up the book, wetting her lips and staring at Daryl over the top of the pages. She began to read:

_"The raven long haired beauty looked upon her captor, her breasts heaving. He held a long dagger by his side, an arrow strapped to his back and he was licking his lips as he stared upon her. The look he gave her said that in mere moments he was likely to swallow her up...to devour her whole."  
_

Carol glanced up from the words on the page and was startled to see Daryl standing so close to her that he was almost touching her. His tongue skimmed his lips and for a moment it felt almost like the book had come to life. His gaze was dark, _hungry_, and every bit the predator.

"Keep going." Daryl rasped.

Carol couldn't believe this was happening. Her mind couldn't even begin to process this turn of events...something she was at the moment grateful for. Nodding, she brought the book back up, making sure to keep one eye on him as she continued reading:

_"He swept her up in his strong arms and crushed his lips to hers, his body shielding her from fleeing..."  
_

As soon as the last words left her mouth Daryl was in her space once again, closer this time. She didn't think it was even possible from him to be this close, chest to chest, their hips flush with each other. She opened her mouth to speak but she was cut off when Daryl once again claimed her mouth in a searing kiss, his arms wrapping around her petite frame, one hand resting between her shoulders.

The kiss left him dizzy and desperate to hear more. He didn't even need to prompt Carol to continue; as soon as she got her breathing under control she continued. Daryl's eyes slid closed as he listened to Carol read, her voice like velvet rubbing all over his skin. Damn the sound of her voice, the smell of the books all around them...it was all having an effect on him.

"_Because I want you," _Carol murmured. "_I've always wanted you."  
_

Daryl's eyes blinked open and he couldn't hold back the quiet moan that bubbled up. Reaching for Carol he spun her, her back flush to his chest his fingers lightly brushing over the soft skin at her wrists, slowly traveling up her arms. His mouth latched onto her neck, lavishing the delicate skin with nips and soft kisses.

_"Don't you want me?" He asked. Pulling at the ties that held her bodice closed, the fabric parted slowly..."  
_

Daryl flicked one button open, letting his fingers trail over the swell of her breast. He paused for a moment before continuing with the rest of the buttons. Pulling her blouse to the side to reveal one soft shoulder, Daryl let his lips trace gently over it as Carol continued to read.

_"The desire within her had never been so great, the ache to have it filled, to be filled."  
_

Palming her lace covered breast, his thumb strummed over her nipple, his other hand working on stripping Carol of her top. Flinging the fabric off to the side, Daryl turned his attention to the creamy skin of her exposed back. Alternating between soft kisses and licks he followed the curve of her spine all the way to the small of her back. With a quick flick of his wrist he had the snaps of her bra open.

Catching her around the waist, Daryl spun Carol around taking in the image that she made standing there in her heels, skirt, her perky breasts, and her eyes wide and bright. He couldn't wait to get his hands on her again.

Daryl growled when she brought the book back up intent on continuing reading but he was done with the fantasy. He wanted the real thing. Plucking the book from her hand he shook his head at her as he tossed the book over his shoulder.

Pulling his shirt off, Daryl backed Carol into the bookshelf. His mouth pressed hard against hers, as demanding as his arms pulling her so close while they breathed each other in. His fingers ran through the tight curls of her hair and he groaned with the perfection of her. Carol's fingers dug into Daryl's back. His skin was tight, hard yet supple over muscles that shouted he was all man. She let her hips move against him, and shuddered when one of his legs shifted to press between her thighs. He lifted her, setting her on top of one of the shelves. Their mouths ate at each other, needing more and always more. Carol tried to say something, anything, but all she could manage were throaty sounds of hunger and pleasure.

"You...I...we.." Her mind was scattered when he bit into her neck.

"Oh yeah." His voice was deep, hoarse. "Us, damn."

Carol gave him a dazed look, her eyes huge and bright.

"God, you're beautiful," He said roughly. "Pretty little bookworm."

Daryl bent his head to kiss her again, but he was stopped when Carol slipped one hand between their bodies to find him, rubbing against him and digging her nails into the denim. His forehead pressed against her as she popped the button on his jeans, managing to slip a hand inside. She smiled when she heard his shuddered breaths.

Grabbing her hand and placing it on his chest, he let out a strangled laugh when he heard her whine in disappointment.

"Gonna be over before we get started if you keep that up," Daryl muttered.

Daryl brought his mouth back to her chest, licking and nibbling at her breast. His hands were busy pulling her skirt up and over her hips. When he sucked one nipple into his mouth, her back arched and she twisted her hips bucking against him, causing them both to moan.

Daryl trailed his hands over her thighs, his fingers brushing over the lace of her panties. Hooking his fingers into the elastic he pulled, tugging until the flimsy material was ripped from her.

His finger swept through her slit, gently testing how wet she was as his finger gently brushed over her tiny nub. Daryl wanted to shout when he felt a rush of liquid heat leave her. He had never wanted to taste a women more than he wanted to her. He wanted to feast on her.

"Next time," Daryl whispered, his lips hovering over hers, "Or the time after. I wanna taste you."

Carol cried out in surprise and pleasure at his words and his finger as it brushed her clit, her hips moving on their own as her body began to shake.

"I can't," She cried. "Please Daryl!"

Turning away slightly Daryl managed to work his zipper down, sighing when he sprung free from his denim prison. Before Carol had a chance to draw another breath, Daryl was entering her, engulfing her. She clung to him with her arms, her legs, her mouth, moving with him. Daryl was locked so deep inside her, his pace punishing. Daryl claimed her mouth when her back arched, swallowing her screams. He rode her orgasm until he could no longer hold back his own. His release racked him until he was empty and knew nothing but her. Breathing hard, he licked a slow trail down her throat.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No. You..." Another wave of desire ran through her, deep inside and she clamped down on him. "So good."

When she finally stilled, Daryl gently set her back on her feet. They redressed in silence sneaking glances at one another as they did so. Daryl had no idea where this left them. All he knew was he needed to do whatever was necessary to make sure she didn't regret what happened between them.

Shooting another quick glance in her direction, he caught the worried look in her eyes as she buttoned her blouse. Coming up behind her he fixed the collar of her shirt and smiled when she gave him a sh little smile in return.

A loud bang had them springing apart from each other. Glancing at the clock on the wall, Daryl muttered a curse when he saw the time. The meeting had just gotten out. Turning back to Carol, he was momentarily shocked to find her gone, but he wasn't letting her get away that easily. Making his way out of the stacks, he snatched up the little paperback that had started it all and hurried back to the main desk.

Coming out from between the stacks, Daryl spotted her immediately behind the desk. She kept her head down as she quickly shoved items into her bag. Ignoring the fact that his brother was standing not ten feet away talking to some of the other men from the group, Daryl strolled right up to the desk. He tapped the spine of the paperback on the edge of the desk to get her attention. Carol paused for a moment before looking at him fully. Laying the book on the counter Daryl tapped it with his finger.

"Wanna check this out."

"You...you do?" Carol squeaked a blush fanning across her cheeks.

"Yeah," Daryl nodded. "And I was hoping we could do a reading of chapter twelve."

Daryl smirked when her blush got even deeper. _Yeah, he thought... she knew what was in chapter twelve.  
_

Grabbing up a business card from her desk, Carol wrote her cell number on the back of it. Flipping through the book till she found chapter twelve, she placed her card inside of it. Handing the book back to Daryl, he took the book from her. Catching her hand before she could pull it back he placed a small kiss on her knuckles.

"Tomorrow?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," Carol nodded.

Turning, he headed towards Merle who was standing there with his mouth hanging open, Daryl walked past him, giving him a slap on the back as he did so, bringing Merle out of his shock. Daryl was whistling as he walked out of the library. Pulling a cigarette from his pocket he could hear Merle sputtering behind him.

"What tha fuck just happened here? Ya grow a dick while ya was browsin' books?"

"You'd be amazed at what you can find in a book, brother," Daryl answered, winking as he climbed into the truck.

**Yeah...I have a little kink LOL! What did you think? Review? **


End file.
